cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Dave Fennoy
Dave Fennoy (1952 - ) Film Deaths *'Ultimate Avengers 2: Rise of the Black Panther (2006; animated) [King T'Chaka the original Black Panther]: Dies from his wounds after being stabbed many times by Herr Kleiser (voiced by Jim Ward). His body then placed in a tomb. His son: T'Challa later takes over the mantle of the Black Panther. *'[[Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay (2018; animated)|''Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay (2018; animated)]]' [''Tobias Whale/''Blockbuster'']: "Whale" shoots himself in the head when Trevor Devall uses his puppet powers to make him kill himself. "Blockbuster" is killed when Kristin Bauer van Straten uses her ice powers on him and Julie Nathanson, showing ice coming out of their mouths. TV Deaths *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest: Race against Danger'' (1996; animated) [Clark/''Guard'']: Pushed into a pit by giant vines control by Temple(while in creed's form)(voiced by Nick Chinlund). The Guard's fate is unknown. *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Carnage of Krell'' (2011; animated) [Pong Krell]: Shot in the back by Dogma (Dee Bradley Baker) after stealing one of Fives' (also voiced by Dee)blasters, when Captain Rex (voiced by Dee too) hesitates to execute him. Video Game Deaths *''StarCraft 2: Wings of Liberty'' (2010) [Spectre leader Gabriel Tosh]: At one point in the game, the player has the choice to maitain an alliance with Dave, or break it in order to side wih Grey DeLisle. If the player sides with Grey, Dave meets his end by being stabbed in the back of the head by Grey. *''Mass Effect 2'' (2010) '[''Warlord Okeer / Ronald Taylor / Tarak]: Playing multiple roles throughout the game, "Warlord Okeer" suffocates (offscreen) when Stephanie Wolfe floods his laboratory with toxic gas, having remained in the area in order to save the newly-completed Steven Jay Blum. "Ronald Taylor" can die a number of ways depending on what option the player takes concerning his punishment: in the neutral option, he will be abandoned in the wilderness and left at the mercy of his feral crew-members, who promptly beat him to death; in the renegade option, Adam Lazarre-White will give him a pistol with a single bullet and allow him to commit suicide (via gunshot to the head); however, in the paragon option, he will be arrested by the Alliance military and survive the game. "Tarak" dies when his gunship explodes following a prolonged boss battle with the player characters. *The Walking Dead: No Time Left (2012)' [''Lee Everett]: Dave's death is up to the player in this game: Dave either dies from being shot in the head by Melissa Hutchison as a mercy killing or dies from succumbing to his bite wound and becoming a zombie if the player chooses for Melissa to not kill him (Dave also has various non-canon deaths in the game as well, depending on the player's action). *''Tales from the Borderlands: The Vault of the Traveler'' (2015) [Finch]: Depending on the player's choice, he can die from succumbing to his wounds after Laura Bailey wouldn't shoot him, or shot in the chest if the player makes Laura shoot. *''Batman: The Enemy Within: The Enigma'' (2017) [Lucius Fox]: Killed in an explosion after he activated a missile transmitter belonging to Robin Atkin Downes. Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1952 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:African-American actors and actresses Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by virus Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Death scenes by gas inhalation Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Deaths in the Walking Dead universe Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:DC Stars Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Suicide Squad Cast Members Category:Transformers Cast Members Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Marvel Stars Category:Marvel Cast Members Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Batman cast members Category:Mass Effect Cast Members Category:Death Scenes by player choice Category:Gears of War cast members Category:Video Game Stars